One-Shot Albums
by love2write13
Summary: Different collections of one-shots from different PJO character POVs


**i. Hazel **

**Nico POV **

It was almost dinnertime. I sat on the roof of Cohort five. The sun was setting behind the miles of green hills. It was gorgeous.

"Hey stranger," I turned around to see Hazel climbing up the side of the building, struggling to reach the roof.

"Stay still," I said, as I reached down and grabbed her hand. I yanked her up on the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing."

"Well that's obvious," Hazel smiled and tried to take my hand. "What's wrong Nico?"

"Nothing."

She gave me a stern look that painfully reminded me of Bianca, "Don't go all stubborn on me Nico. If I have to I'll sleep on this roof."

"It's nothing you would understand Hazel," I said.

"Nothing I would understand?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "Try me."

"Not now."

She pursed her lips and stood up, "Well then, I'm leaving."

She walked carefully along the roof towards the side of the cohort. She was about to bend down when she slipped and slid down the roof. She screamed as she tumbled off the edge.

"Hazel!" I rushed towards the edge of the roof to find her dangling off the side, hanging on with one hand.

"Help Nico!" she cried, tears rushing down her cheeks.

I cursed, "Hold on Hazel."

I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround me. I focused on the spot right below Hazel. I opened my eyes and found myself standing on the ground, below where Hazel was dangling off the roof.

"Hazel, let go."

"What?!" she screamed. "No way am I letting go!"

"Trust me, let go."

Hazel looked down at me, her eyes full of fright. Shaking, she let go of the roof. She screamed as she fell through the air. I braced myself for the impact. I caught Hazel bridal style. My arms felt like they were going to fall off but I didn't let go. I looked down at Hazel. Her eyes were closed and her lips were trembling.

"You're okay, I got you," I said softly.

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "Thanks Nico. You're the best brother." I set her down carefully. Her legs shook but I held her up right.

"You should rest. I'll sneak you some food from dinner."

She smiled gratefully and hugged me tightly. At first I didn't know if I should just stand there or hug her back. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her. For once, I felt happy again.

**ii. Thalia **

**Nico POV**

I wandered around the forest of Camp. It was always nice being alone where no one could bother you. I climbed Zeus's fist- also known as pile of poop- and sat down on the very top.

"Well look who took my spot," A voice said. I looked down and grinned. Below me stood Thalia.

"Hey, first come first serve," I said.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Whatever Di Angelo. Move over."

I moved over as Thalia climbed the rock and sat next to me. It was weird to think she hadn't aged a day even though it had been two years since she became a hunter. She looked like she had when I first saw her: Black spiky hair, startling blue eyes and dark clothes.

"Like what you see?" Thalia asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I just was thinking how weird it is to think you'll look like this your entire lifetime," I said, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, it is weird to think I'll look like this forever," Thalia sighed. "But you'll get old Di Angelo. Maybe even have some laugh wrinkles."

"I hope not," I grimaced. "If I have laugh wrinkles I think I'll die."

She laughed, "You won't die. You'll just look happy for once."

I glared at her.

"Oh come on Nico, don't be angry. I know a lot of stuff has happened in your life to upset you but you gotta' live a little. Be happy. Don't let anybody get in your way. If you spend your whole life sulking, the next thing you'll know you'll be standing in the easy death line thinking- I wished I had lived my life differently."

I didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. We sat in silence.

"Look Nico, I don't want to be the annoying friend that tries to change you but you need to go out and have some fun. Have an adventure. Dance when no one is watching. Sing to your favorite songs. Kiss that girl you like. Smile more. Laugh because you can. Enjoy every moment because nothing lasts forever."

I nodded, "Thanks for worrying about me Thalia."

"No problem little cousin," she smirked.

"If I hadn't been stayed at the Lotus Casino you would be the little cousin," I said.

"Well guess what- there is no hadn't been- you are still the little one," Thalia stuck her tongue out maturely.

"Whatever Thalia," I grumbled.

"Is that your way of trying to end our argument without admitting I'm right?" Thalia asked cheekily.

"Shut up Thalia," I said, playfully bumping her shoulder with mine.

"I love you to Nico," she said, bumping me back.

**iii. Percy **

**Nico POV **

"Go away Percy," I said sharply.

"How did you know it was me?" Percy asked.

"I can tell," I turned around and saw Percy in the doorway. "Just leave, alright?"

"I'm worried about you Nico," He said. "You haven't eaten in days and you won't talk to anyone."

"Leave."

Percy looked at me with longing eyes but then turned around and left. I trudged to the little desk and sat down. I shuffled through the different pieces of paper before I found the one I was looking for. I opened the envelope and sighed. The picture was in mint condition. It was of me, Percy and Thalia in a photo booth. We had snuck out of camp after the war against Kronos and to a little arcade in New York. I missed Thalia. And Hade's knows how confusing Percy and my relationship is.

"Nico?" I jumped and looked around, squishing the picture back into the envelope.

"Oh, hey Piper," I said.

"I um… don't want to bother you but we're having a meeting on the top deck and we need you to come up," She said softly.

"Okay, be right there," I sat up and walked towards the door, following Piper.

When I reached the staircase a hand grabbed my shoulder. My first instinct was to punch whoever had touched me but then I breathed in the familiar sea salt smell.

"Percy," I said through gritted teeth. "Let go."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

I turned around and glared at Percy. I really didn't want to fall in this time. No backing down. No staring into those gorgeous eyes or longing to stroke his messy hair. Control yourself.

"Percy, nothing is wrong."

"You know Nico, I might have been able to believe you if you didn't speak in that monotone voice whenever you lied," his snarky comment made me want to burst.

"Let go."

"Nope," Percy just pulled me tighter until he was embracing me in a hug. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. But standing there in his warm hug was probably the best feeling in the world. It was probably why Annabeth liked to be in his arms all the time. I closed my eyes and breathed in, trying to plant a memory of this moment into my mind. "You can tell me anything you know."

Slowly, I looked up into those eyes. He grinned and for once, I smiled back.


End file.
